Enticing Visions
by c-dog
Summary: (Pretty Lemony-One Shot) Is Kagome supposed to have dreams like this! A little OOC but funny anyways...


Hey I thought that this would be kinda funny... read it if you like lemony one shots.  
  
Enticing Visions The breeze gently blew through the leaves of the tree as the moonlight shone down on the six weary travelers (Actually, only five of them were tired). Inuyasha had taken his usual seat in a tree above the sleeping others. He didn't sleep much so most of the time he just closed his eyes and lost himself in thought.   
  
Tonight, though, he was kept busy watching Kagome shift uncomfortably in her sleep. Her eyes were shut tightly and he could hear her incoherent grumbling in her sleep so quietly that it was almost impossible for even him to hear.  
  
"Mmmm... Inuyasha..." she moaned while arching her back.  
  
Inuyasha nearly fell out of his tree and blushed a million shades of red. 'DID SHE JUST SAY MY NAME AND MOAN?! WHAT THE HELL IS SHE DREAMING ABOUT?!' he thought quickly. It was then that he caught something on her scent that he had never sensed from her before... desire.   
  
Kagome's Dream  
  
"Mmmm... Inuyasha..." she moaned while arching her back. She could feel his tongue on her collarbone as it slowly made it's way up her neck to her ear. Kagome was losing herself in pleasure and her body was having trouble fighting the desire that was building inside of her.   
  
"Kagome... I love you..." he whispered before hungrily pushing his mouth against hers. He pushed his tongue into her mouth and she responded with equal passion. As she ran her fingers through his hair, a million arousing things came to her mind. She could barely feel his hand fumbling with the buttons of her shirt.   
  
"Inuyasha, don't stop. It feels so good..." she whispered as he pulled away enough to remove her shirt. She could feel that she was getting wet with anticipation...  
  
Back with Inuyasha...  
  
'Oh my god... she's dreaming that kind of stuff about ME?!' he thought wildly. 'Sure, I've had dreams like that with her in them, but KAGOME is having dreams like that? Isn't she supposed to be the innocent one?!'  
  
After checking to make sure that no one else was awake (Miroku would never let him hear the end of it if he caught the hanyou), he leapt down from the tree and cautiously walked up to her. He could see beads of sweat forming on her brow and her scent was almost overwhelming. It took all his self-control just to keep from jumping on her then and there and taking her as his own.  
  
'Oh my god, I don't think I can take this much longer...' he reasoned. 'I have to wake her up before I do something that I'll regret!'   
  
As he knelt down next to her she suddenly took in a sharp breath and released another seductive moan. Trying to push aside the fantasies running through his mind, he put his hands on her shoulders and gently shook her until her eyes fluttered open.  
  
"Inu... Inuyasha?"  
  
The desire in her voice was obvious when she said his name. She blinked several times then sat upright abruptly and wiped her forehead. Her cheeks were the deepest shade of red he had ever seen.  
  
"Inuyasha, what happened?" she asked quietly, looking at the ground the whole time.  
  
"You were sleeping and I heard you mumbling... um... stuff. Then I woke you up." Then he added, "Are you alright?"  
  
Kagome was mortified. 'Oh gods, what did I say?! Does he know that my dream was about him?!' She turned away from him and let out a nervous cough before asking, "Um, what did I say... exactly?"  
  
Now it was Inuyasha's turn to be embarrassed. "You said my name and you, um... moaned a few times..." he answered. He could see Kagome visibly stiffen.  
  
'OH MY GOD! HE KNOWS! How embarrassing! He's never going to let me forget this!' she worried. "Um..." 'How can I get off this subject?!'  
  
"Kagome, don't be embarrassed." he said before pulling her into a bear hug. She was rigid in his grip at first, but soon loosened and returned the embrace. "By the way, what happened in your dream?" he smirked.  
  
She pulled away from him and looked into his eyes before smiling and batting her eyes flirtatiously.   
  
"I had a dream that we were collecting jewel shards. That's all" she answered coyly.  
  
"You know, lying's bad for you." he said before pulling her into a passionate kiss, much like the one she had just dreamt of.   
  
Kagome licked his lips then pulled away and stared into his eyes while grinning. "Fine, I guess I'll just have to show you." she said before getting to her feet and running off into the woods and beckoning for him to follow.  
  
"You better." Inuyasha smirked before tearing after her.  
  
______________________________________________ Haha I think it's kinda cute! And DAMN SEXY! lol... REVIEW IF YOU WANT MORE LEMON ONE SHOTS! 


End file.
